Pathaleon the Calculator
The last boss of The Mechanar wing of the Tempest Keep instance in Netherstorm. He is the mouthpiece of Prince Kael'thas and does all his bidding in Outlands. He is the head of all their devious schemes and has been connected thus far with the massive red crystal in the west of Hellfire Peninsula and a mysterious scheme dubbed "The Firewing Point Project". He is also Kael'thas' personal envoy between all Manaforges in the Netherstorm. Fight A tough fight for a random group, but easy with a good team. He spawns 3 adds every 30-45 seconds, which cast arcane missles. Focus on the adds and do damage through DoTs or pets on Pathaleon. If you have killed the adds, you should try to DPS as much as possible. The adds have a decent amount of health but can be slowed and feared. Having a Mage AOE while dps is maintained on the Calculator is a must. NOTE: He pulls himself after the last Blood Elf wave so be prepared. MAJOR BUG At the moment, there is an issue for groups who wipe during the fight. Upon re-entering the Mechanar, the gate to the elevator may be closed. If the door is closed, unfortunately GMs have been requested by the developers to not port players to the other side until the cause of the issue is known. It is speculated that this happens if you wipe while one of the group is mind controlled, or if someone uses a soulstone while everyone else enters the instance again. However, Blizzard has not yet made an official statement confirming the exact cause of the matter. (02/07/2007) Confirmed that this is still an issue. Nothing special causing this as mentioned above, no wipe during a MC, no soulstone. Strategies Sheep or perma-fear the last blood elf of the last wave before Pathaleon, there is 6 waves on the bridge total. The first 3 is a blood elf, robot, then blood elf group. Kill them, and you have a chance to rest and buff up. Then run down the bridge farther, and the next 3 spawn. Same deal as last time, a blood elf wave, a robot, and another blood elf wave. If you sheep or perma-fear the last blood elf in that wave you have to time to regen before Pathaleon comes. Once you kill the last blood elf Pathaleon will yell and spawn in the room after the bridge. Run into the room and fight him there. He will spawn the 3 arcane elementals every 30-45 seconds. They have a decent amount of hit points and the arcane missles hit for about 800, these adds should be handled by a mage if you have one, as soon as they spawn have the mage AoE on top of Pathaleon, so it damages the adds and him. The mage alone might not kill them quick enough so have another person help him. He mind controls a random person often. They will be mind controlled for about 8-10 seconds and will heal or attack party members. You won't have to crowd control them because its not a lot of time to do much. He doesn't melee very hard. Tip: Mage can spellsteal the Fire Shield buff from the Sunseeker Astromage which damages nearby enermies. This can make killing the adds somewhat easier (effortless). Another strategy If you have high enough DPS coupled with enough fearing power you can burn him down before the second wave of adds. Our tactic was to first have the warrior blow his fear (he was closest) when they spawned, then the warlock, and lastly the priest. Loot * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59087 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59351 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59534 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59300 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59816 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59961 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59083 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59378 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59578 * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55149 Category:Instance:Tempest Keep